


HSMtMtS One shots. (As written by HSMtMtS trash)

by Rory_Rights



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rory_Rights/pseuds/Rory_Rights
Relationships: Big Red/E.J. Caswell, Big Red/Reader, Gina Porter/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Kudos: 2





	1. All I Want (Big Red x Reader)

YOUR POV "Hey Big Red-" I begin to say, before the bell rings. It's the end of the day. "I-I'm sorry," Big Red stammers, "I've got rehearsal." I sigh. He's been like this all day. I look down at the hoodie I'm wearing. It's Big Red's hoodie that he gave me after last night. I think back to this morning.

_Big Red's alarm starts blaring. I reluctantly open my eyes to see Big Red's beautiful face. I note to myself how lucky I am to have him._

_"Red, wake up," I say, prodding at his face._

_"I don't wanna," he complains._

_"Well," I pull the blanket down exposing Red's bare chest, "Either you get up and dressed, or your parents see us like this," I motion to the spot on his sheet notably lighter than the rest._

_"Good point," he replies. He gets up and stumbles over to his drawer, tossing me some jeans and his favorite hoodie. "Here. I think you'd look cute in it," I pretend not too blush and put the clothes on._

_"I was right!" Big Red laughs and smiles to himself. I feel overwhelmingly attracted to him and before I could stop myself I say,_

_"I love you!" Big Red's expression changes, he seems scared and confused, as well as like he's remembering something. I attempt to speak, but he interrupts._

_"W-we really need to go," he stutters, putting on his clothes. He rushes out the door and I out the window._

Damn, I really screwed this up.

On the bus ride home, I was on the verge of tears. How could I be so stupid! I wish this morning and last night had never happened! But I realized that wasn't true. Last night was the best I'd ever felt, and I really was in love with Big Red. As I walked into my house and up to my room, I thought back to the song Big Red told me Nini had written, and I made a decision.

"Mom! Dad!" I shout, halfway out the door, "I'm going to Red's!" They replied with the usual "make good choices" and "be safe". They'd freak if they heard about last night. According to them, that would have been a terrible choice.

I grab my trusty scooter (lame, I know, but it's all I have) and made my way to Red's. The demo of Nini's song echoed in my ears

_"And I say that I'm through, but this song's still for you~ All I want is love that lasts, is all I want too much to ask, is it something wrong with me~"_

It hit way too close to home for my comfort.

When I finally reached Red's house, I climbed up to his room for what I then realized could've been the last time. Shaking off the anxiety, I knocked on Red's window. He had his head down his desk, his eyes red and puffy, like he'd been crying. He slowly gets up and dragged himself towards the window.

"Look, I really don't have the time-" Big Red tiredly begins.

"No!" I cut him off. "That's what you've been saying all day! But I want to know why you cut me off! Why you refuse to acknowledge my existence!" The words flooded out of my mouth before I could really process them. "Is there something going with you," I begin to tear up, "Do you not even like me anymore?'

Big Red seemed taken aback by this accusation.

"No! No, you're great but..." He begins, "A couple months back, my best friend, Ricky, had this drama with the L word with his girlfriend. And after all that, being with you has made me nervous about everything," He begins to freak out, crying snd hyperventilating "and now I know you love me, I really don't wanna mess this up and-"

"Woah, woah," I take Big Red into my arms. He begins to sob into my shoulder. After a while of standing in each other's arms, I let go and took him to his bed.

It wasn't like last time, though. Before, I wanted him, but now, I wanted to be there for him. I again hold him in my arms as we lay together.

Right before I drifted to sleep, he whispered three words that made me indescribably happy "I love you, too."

{ A/N This fic was a dare by my friend, but if a lot of people really want to see more, I'll write some because I literally have nothing better to do }


	2. Start of Something New (Nini x Gina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gina and Nini's 1st anniversary is coming up and and both want to make the other feel special.

Nini threw herself on her bed in frustration. _Nothing will ever be good enough for her!_ Nini thought, in a rage at her inability to find a good gift. At a loss for what else to do, Nini called her bestie, Kourtney.

Kourtney had known about everything Gina thanks to Nini. Nini told her how she didn't feel satisfied when she was with Ricky or EJ, when she realized she was a lesbian and liked Gina, and every little thing Nini loved about her. Honestly, Kourtney was cool with it. Dismantling the patriarchy was exhausting, and it was fun to hear about high school romances.

"Hey, Kourt, how are you doing?" Nini asked after Kourtney picked up the phone. Nini had a tone of voice she used when she wanted to talk about Gina that Kourtney recognized.

"It's cool, girl, I'm here to listen about Gina" Kourtney replied.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Nini sighed, "It's me and Gina's first anniversary in a few days and I don't know what to get her."

"Hey, you remember that dog tag you got Ricky" Kourtney said, 

"It wasn't a dog tag-"

"The point is," Kourtney interrupts, "the reason you got him that was because it had meaning between you two."

"And that is relevant because...?"

Kourtney sighed at her friend's inability to put 2 and 2 together. 

"You should get Gina a gift that has a special meaning between you two."

"Thanks, Kourt, you're the best."

"I know. Bye."

"Bye."

Taking Kourtney's advice, Nini started devising a plan.

**_Meanwhile..._ **

Gina sighed as she comprehended what she was doing. Never in a million years would she have imagined she'd be at thedoor at _this_ house for _this_ reason, yet here she was.

Pushing all those thoughts aside, Gina knocked on the door and waited,

and waited,

and waited...

until finally the person she'd come here for and yet didn't want to see appeared at the door.

Ricky Bowen.

"We don't want your stupid..." Ricky began, until realizing who it was. "Gina! Hey," In spite of his effort, Gina was not in the mood for small talk.

"I need to talk to you, if you don't mind," Gina asks, a little rudely, "Inside, preferably."

"Oh, sure." Ricky replied, ignoring Gina's tone, "Let's go up to my room."

When Nini, or Kourtney, or Ashlynn, or anybody really, imagined Gina going to Ricky's house, they imagined that Gina would be going over there to tell him what's what. Gina had done that, once, when they'd started dating, telling him not to pull that crap he did with E.J. on her, and they hadn't really talked much since. So, going over for advice for Nini and her's anniversary seemed more than slightly awkward.

"So..." Gina began, "you dated Nini for a bit, right?" 

"Did you seriously come here to gloat." Ricky asked

"No!" Gina responded quickly, regretting her attempt at humor, "I just wanted to ask about that dog tag you got her before."

"1. It wasn't a dog tag. And 2. why?"

"It's our anniversary and I have a gift in mind, and I just need to find someone to make it."

"And you expect me to make it?"

"No, i just want to know who made that dog tag-"

"Not a dog tag!"

"-so that I can get them to make her my gift."

"And what is your gift?"

Gina told Ricky about her gift, and he gave the her the guy's number. Nini said goodbye to the Bowen family and headed home for the night of sleep she desperately needed. 

_**The day of the Anniversary...** _

For their anniversary, Nini and Gina visited their favorite spot in the city, the Salt Lake Café.

Nini and Gina walked in through the door with the trademark _d-ding._ As the couple walked in, a barista named Carole's face lit up. Gina and Nini met Carole on their first date at the Salt Lake Café. Carole was a light skinned lady with blond, flowing hair. Carole was also a lesbian and had an unmatched Gaydar, so on the first date Carole introduced herself and ask them if they were on a date. To this day, Nini can not figure out how she had the confidence to walk up to them and ask them that.

"So what can I get my 'leading ladies'?" Carole asks, excited to see the pair.

"Well," Gina begins, unable to contain her excitement, "do you have anything for anniversaries?"

Carole's face went from happy to overjoyed.

"It's been a _year?_ " Carole asks in disbelief.

"Yep," Nini replies " a year since we were confident..."

"And shy," Gina finishes.

"In that case, I'll get you the anniversary special. It includes 1 large drink with 2 straws and a 2 heart shaped cookies," Carole tells them before adding, "its good for the vocal cords." and winks at Nini. Gina gets really confused, but before she could ask anything else.

"You didn't ask for our-" Nini starts

"1 lesbian pride cappuccino with extra caramel and rainbow sprinkles," Carole recites, making Gina and Nini chuckle.

"So," Nini says, "what'd you get me, 'babe'?" Nini and Gina used stupid overused pet names exclusively to make fun of stereotypical straight couples on tv.

"Well, honeybun," Gina replies, "I think you're gonna love it."

Out of her backpack, Gina retrieves a golden bracelet. She puts it on the table and slides it over to Nini, who was lovestruck.

"Oh my gosh! I love it! I love... I love..." Nini struggled saying the L word after the whole thing with Ricky.

"Me?" Gina finished for her, and Nini nodded frantically, " I love you, too, cutie patootie."

Nini both laughed and cringed at the same time. Nini tried on the bracelet and discovered the writing upon it.

_Nini ~ The hottie super-bomb_

Nini would've melted right there and then if Carole hadn't come by with their order.

"Here you go," Carole smiled, "one lesbian anniversary order right here." Carole left the cookies and coffee on their table and went opposite the door, fiddling with electronic.

Gina reached for a cookie, but Nini stopped her by holding her hand.

"Do you wanna see my gift?" Nini asked, excited.

"Of course," Gina replied, matching Nini's mood.

Nini suddenly got up, and hurried over to Carole.

"Ready?" Nini asked.

"Ready." Carole replied. Nini stood up in front of the café.

"Gina, Winter of last year, I auditioned for our school musical and met you, and now It's been 1 year since we came to this here café, with the awesome barista," Nini gestured towards Carole, who smiled shyly, "and on that day, I knew this was the start of something new."

Nini, singing "Start of Something New", sang her heart out for Gina.

_I know~_

_That something has changed, never felt this way,_

_And right here tonight._

At this point, Gina joined in

_This could be the start of something new,_

_It feels so right to be here with you,_

_oh~_

After Nini and Gina finished singing, they each looked at the other for a moment, before the walked up to each other and kissed. A kiss fueled by love, in front of everyone. 

Behind the counter, Carole smiled, remembering why she loved her job so much.


	3. Shockwave (Big Red x EJ)

_This whole thing is so stupid,_ Ashlyn ranted internally. _It's stupid that it's happening and stupider that i even care!_

Some halfway into _High School Musical: The Musical,_ Big Red came out to Ashlyn as bi, and also explained his crush on Ricky and how it was eating him from the inside out. Ashlyn was surprised at how easily his guts spilled, but supported him. It also contributed to why they broke up. Big Red realized that Ashlyn was a rebound from Ricky, and ended things in order to not hurt Ashlyn.

E.J. never officially came out to Ashlyn, but she had her suspicions during the Nini/Ricky/E.J. drama. E.J.s rants slowly devolved from reasons Nini deserved to be with him and not Ricky, into long-winded tirades about Ricky's hair and face and "adorable jean jackets". 

But never in a million years would she have expected them to _date._ Her cousin and her ex. Find that plot in a Rom Com.

It wasn't that she had a problem with them, it just blindsided her so badly that she was currently trying her best to get a handle on it.

The worst part was they didn't even tell her. It took her walking in on them in the storage closet during the robotics club/water polo meeting for her to even find out. She pretended to be fine, and for the most part she was, but she couldn't shake the slight resentment for their secrecy.

Ashlyn vowed not to tell anyone who didn't know, but she encouraged them to tell everyone. She regretted that now. She couldn't talk to them about all this and for all she knew, she was the only one who was aware of their romance.

Ashlyn flopped down on her bed and fell asleep to the sound of Gabriella's emotional Act 2 power ballad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Nice one dude,"

That was Ricky's first response to Big Red's confession. Not a good one in hindsight.

"I'm serious!" Big Red stated defensively.

"You mean to tell me the E.J., the super straight captain of the water polo team, who gave me shit for all of the musical about being with his girlfriend, is your boyfriend?"

"Do you mean something by that?"

"Yeah, I mean that he's not gay" Big Red just flopped his hands onto Ricky's bed in frustration. It hadn't occurred to him that the biggest challenge of coming out to Ricky was convincing him he actually was coming out.

"Okay okay," Ricky began after seeing Big Red's frustration, "If you are... like that, i support you all the way, but _him_?" Big red didn't particularly like how Ricky referred to his homosexuality, but put that aside to explain himself.

"It's not like i wanted to like him, it just happened!" Big Red lied. Well, sort of. Big red genuinely found E.J. attractive, and got _The Vibes™_ from him. While Ricky was obsessing over Nini, Red got to know E.J. during the musical. Red knew he wanted to date for E.J. awhile, but a lot of that time was spent wanting to make Ricky jealous, not liking E.J. for E.J.

"Well, okay. I don't totally believe you, but more power to ya." Ricky finished. Big Red, somewhere on the spectrum of angry to sad, left decided to go see E.J.

Ricky couldn't entirely wrap his head around the situation. It was a one-two punch to his understanding of his best friend. Not only was he gay, but with _E.J. Casewell._ Ricky felt bad about how he left things Red, but he had to actually understand the situation before he could apologize.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nini spit out her cotton candy latte with two pumps of caramel all over her bedsheets.

She debated calling E.J or Kourtney, and ultimately decided on

"Kourt ohmygod! Did you see what W1ldc4t posted." Nini shouted through her phone.

"Girl, yesss, oh my goodness. And no need to scream, I can hear you." Kourtney replied.

For those out of the loop, W1ldc4t is East High's resident teapot. Every Friday night at 6:30, they posted the latest and greatest East High drama. That day's update's headline was 

_**"Captain of the Water Polo Team Gay for Nameless Redhead???"** _

In the article, among other bits of news nobody clicked for, was a story about how a "Reputable Source" provided them a photo of the well known E.J. Casewell and lesser known -[REDACTED]-, better know as Big Red, engaging in a "Passionate lovemaking session" in the hallway.

"E.J.'s gay? That doesn't make sense. He always told me he-" Nini began.

"Pictures are worth a thousand words honey, and that is your ex locking lips with Big Red," Kourtney explained.

"I know but still. Oh, I'm gonna ask him about it"

"Don't touch that dial, Nina. He follows that account, so he knows his secret's out, give him an hour or 2 of processing."

"That makes sense. I may need those hours, too, to be honest."

Nini and Kourtney hung up on each other and Nini closed her eyes and rested on her bed. Was E.J. really gay, or was this all a big misunderstanding?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Red leaned his skateboard against the house next to E.J.'s first story window and knocked. E.J. open up his window and let Red in.

"Whew, tough climb out there," Red joked. E.j. just sat down on his bed and hardly acknowledged Red's definitely top tier humor. Red sat next to E.J and put a loving hand on his leg.

"What's wrong?" Red asked E.J. asked, concerned.

"Don't you follow W1ldc4t?" E.J. asked.

"No, I try to stay away from their hellraising nature,"

"Well, they wrote an article about us. As a couple," Red was taken aback by this. Red had never necessarily opposed them being public, but he never brought it up with E.J. And besides, Red could see the struggle in E.J.'s face.

Red was silent, so E.J. carried on.

"It isn't that I don't want people to know about us, but it's- i just-" E.J. put his head in his hand and became oddly quiet.

"E.J. are you crying?" Red questioned.

"No," E.J. said, thought he was obviously lying. E.J. once again started explain the scope of his situation.

"The guys on the team don't people like us, Red. And if my dad found out," E.J. wasn't even hiding his tears anymore. 

Red was at a loss of what to do. Eventually, he lightly took E.J. by his shoulders and laid him on his bed, took some blankets, and tucked him in. E.J. was too distraught to really notice until he spoke and said,

"I think you should have a nap." E.J. was about to object, but he hadn't felt so cared for in a long while, and he cried some more.

Red laid on the bed next to him until the sobbing turned to snoring. Red laid a kiss on E.J.'s sleeping forehead, then climbed back out of the window and mounted his skateboard, but it was different.

Red was skating home in a different world than when he came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I dont really ship these two (B.J. ?) but i wanted to explore what a relationship with these two would be like. hope you enjoyed,


End file.
